Mountain Top Academy
by Akira Bane
Summary: A new school , a new heroine . Gelena was born the night after all her family died except her mother and uncle . She was there when the Potter's were murdered , and she shares a identical scar with Harry . But will that be enough to save her from a twiste
1. Default Chapter Title

Mountain Top Academy Part 1   
  
Detected to my friend Shannon who has just left this morning to  
go on a different river of destiny than mine . Goodbye my dear  
friend Shannon . If you know whom I speak of review this  
story and tell me how you knew her .  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling , anyways feel free to use any of the names I made up in this story .  
  
Now the story begins .  
  
Far up in the mountains of East TN , there is a old nun  
convent . The convent had been turned into a Muggle resort for the rich  
and famous in later years , Muggle stars like Elizabeth Taylor had  
stayed there for secret honeymoons and getaways . But around the  
year 1987 ( around the time of the defeat of Voldermort ) it had  
been turned into a private school . No one knew what was taught  
in this school actually no one cared . They were making a fatal  
mistake for this was the greatest secret " It " was the American  
Hogwarts . The part of it's history I shall tell you about the  
years between 1997 and 2003 .  
  
  
  
  
  
Mountain Top Academy   
  
Prologue : October 31 , 1987 :  
  
I was to leave my child in the hands of the Potter's tonight ,  
to go to a churchyard to lay flowers on my dear husband's grave .  
My husband had been killed by the infamous, dark wizard Voldermort  
a year ago tonight the eve of my daughter's birth . Albert had  
never seen Gelena . His name I still kept with me, McGonagall, I  
would not marry again . Killan and I had to mourn our lost loved  
ones tonight . Killan, my dear brother, had to mourn the death of  
his teenage daughter Lillan and his wife Niobe . I laid the  
flowers on my husbands grave. Very soon it would be a year since  
he had killed my dear Albert . At midnight tonight it would be  
just a year ago . . . . . I was 9 months pregnant with a little  
girl . Tomorrow ( the doctors said ) she would be born into this  
world . My brother was here with his wife Niobe , Lillan ( my  
teenage niece ) had came too ." Cheers " said Killan" to my lucky  
brother-in-law and me sister . " We all then raised our wine  
glasses except me ( I drank clear deep water from far below the  
ground ) and drank deeply . Killan was in a very merry mood  
tonight . He was happy because I was to bare tomorrow night my  
first child who I am to name Gelena . Our merry making lasted  
right up to 11:45 tomorrow would be November 1 , 1986 . We all  
then got up to leave for home except Albert and me for this was  
our home . Niobe went out the door first we then saw a flash of  
very potent green light . She fell over dead before she hit the  
ground . We then all knew what was happening it was death-eaters  
. We then saw who had killed her through the window it was the  
ringmaster of them . The death-eaters was surrounding our house  
one of then was a little futher away from the circle . He was  
conjuring up the dark mark . Albert whispered " Minerva you have to  
hide go into the fireplace and get some floo powder right now ,  
and go somewhere safe we do not need to risk our child ." I ran to  
the kitchen and grabbed a handful of the powder and started a  
fire with my wand . I then threw the powder into fire and ran  
into the fire and shouted " RAVEN . " I was transported to  
Dumbledore's office . He looked up at me shocked and said " why  
Minerva , are you here ?"" Death-eaters are killing at my party .  
Dumbledore please help Albert! ,"" He is still there ?. Stay here  
Minerva you can't risk your child . " He directed me to his chair  
and got out a blanket and put it over me and whispered " Now sleep  
." When I woke, Dumbledore and Killan were there . We were at  
Killan's house , Killan was curled tightly in the corner  
crying . Dumbledore was sleeping in a chair . But where was my  
dear Albert ? Dumbledore woke up then and said " Minerva you must  
get some rest tonight shall probably be the longest night of your  
life ." Then I remembered the child was to be born today . I said  
very quietly to Dumbledore , " Where is my husband , Albert?"  
Dumbledore looked down at the floor and whispered very quietly to  
me " Albert did not make it , they got him before I got there ,  
Killan has also lost his family. He lost his daughter and his wife  
" . I stared shocked at him- my Albert dead , Niobe and Lillan too  
? How could this be , how could this happen to me ? What would  
happen to my child yet not born , But most of all what would  
happen to me ? . . . . . Would it happen again ? Something that  
horrible . Would Voldermort take my Gelena from me before it was  
all over ? Best I go now to my daughter and retrieve her from the  
Potter's . I got on to my broomstick again and flew off . When I  
reached Gordric's Hollow I knew something was amiss . I landed on  
the outskirts of the village and ran to the Potter's over their  
small little house was the dark mark floating in the night sky .  
It was too late , my child was sure to be dead . I entered the  
almost destroyed house , I had to be careful not to kill myself because of the rubbish that had gathered I heard slight crying of a tiny little duo . I went to the place where they were crying . All the time I thought this is a trick so don't get your hopes up . I then saw my daughter Gelena , she  
was right beside Harry . Hagrid was already there with young  
Sirius , he picked up Harry as I picked up Gelena . But where was  
Voldermort was he dead ?   
  
Part One : September 1 , 1997  
  
To be in Mountain Top Academy was a great honor . At least  
that is what my mother told me . It was only bested by Hogwarts .  
But of course I could not go there with Mother on the staff . I  
was in one of the magic cars Mother borrowed from the Ministry Of  
Magic . Soon I would be at the Mountain Top Express, it was just  
off the highway . When we spotted it the night had surrounded us  
. But it was very late and the conductors were carring torches . A  
very beautiful place it was . You could see all sorts of strange  
flora . The express itself was a heap of junk at least that was  
what it looked like . It was, of course, blocking a spectacular view  
of the rock face . Mother got out of the car and said " Come on  
Gelena; get out ." I got out of the car and helped Mother lift my  
trunk out of the car along with my owl , Asis . By the time we  
had got the trunk in a compartment it was soon to be time to leave  
. My mother took me to her side and hugged me and said " Goodbye ."  
I got back on the train after she stopped fussing about me . I  
sat alone in my compartment until the train left . The train had  
changed all of a sudden to a beautiful luxury liner . I looked  
out the window remembering what mother had said " The first leg  
of the journey shall be a left turn to get far away from the road  
. Then you go underground through the caverns of Eternal Night .  
The last leg of the journey was straight up a mountain hence the  
name- Mountain Top Academy " . Anywise the school was on the  
outskirts of a very large city in TN , Chattanooga . Well the  
part about the trip was true at least so far . I then got bored  
of staring out the window . I took out a mirror from my pocket  
and checked my bangs to make sure my scar was not showing . I did  
not want anyone to notice it . They would think I was weird . I  
do not know why though . I have always had it since I could  
remember . Mother never told me how I got it , she said " When  
you reach the age of understanding I shall tell you . " And that  
was that , the door to my compartment slid open to reveal a girl  
my age . She was small with dark brown hair and eyes , she looked  
shy and nervous at the same time . She reached out her hand for  
me to shake and told me her name , Ceres Granger , as we shook  
hands . " There is no more free compartments free , do you mind  
if I stay in here . " " No, of course not . " Well what's your name  
? " " Gelena McGonagall . " " Where are you from , Gelena ? " "  
Hogsmeade , England . " " Isn't that near Hogwarts ? " I nodded ,  
" But why did you not go there ? " " My mother works there . " "  
Oh , I'm from the city over in that direction " she pointed east  
. She was from Chattanooga , " Well , how is England ? " " Right  
now the weather has just started to be beautiful and the moors  
are abloom along with the fens . " " That must be a beautiful  
sight . " " It is , the land has turned all golden and shades of  
reds early , soon the snow will start to fall in a couple of  
months . " We discussed the seasons and stuff like that , soon a  
extremely thin tall witch came to our door with the lunch cart .  
We bought breakfast , which included plenty of sweets and we ate  
in silence . Soon after we finished eating we pulled into an  
makeshift train station . We were lead off the train , to a path  
by a small little man with thinning hair . He was the game  
keeper , his name was Garen Faur . He led us down an long path ,  
with flowers all around to block us from straying , to a small  
steamboat . He told us to get on and he started it up with magic  
and we sailed across the rather large lake . We entered a tunnel  
soon and then we landed in a great stone port , which I suppose  
was under the school . We were led off the boat into a cave which  
had stairs leading upwards . We climbed the steps in semi-darkness . We climbed for what seemed twenty minutes when we heard " Stop . " We all stopped and Mr. Faur pulled open an trapdoor , light poured into the cave . We climbed out to face yet another challenge- the rest of the school . We then heard a voice which had to belong to the headmistress , Morgana . " First years , stand here in front of this table . " We all obeyed her and  
lined up in the front of the school . Ceres was trembling fron  
head to foot I noticed and I was not doing to good myself .  
Morgana then spoke again her voice magically booming " I shall  
call out your names in order . " " When your name is called you  
shall come to the middle of the room . " We all looked at the  
middle , in the middle there was a stool with an hat on top . "  
You shall try to pull an object out the hat . " " If you pull a  
sword out of the hat you shall be in the Sunrise house . " " If  
you pull a crystal out of the hat you shall be in the Sunset house .  
" " If you pull a potion flask out of the hat you shall be in the  
Twilight house . " " And last if you pull a goblet out of the hat  
you shall be in the Stargazer house . " " The house you shall be  
in will be like a family to you , a home away from home in other  
terms . " " You shall be awarded house points for accomplishments  
and shall lose house points if you cause any trouble . " " At the  
end of the year the house with the most points shall be honored  
with a feast , much like this one " she said waving her hand .  
She then took out a list , and read off the first name " Acckt ,  
Nadoa . A dark headed girl rushed forward with shining green eyes  
. She put her hand in the hat an withdrew a potion flask . She  
was in Twilight , the Twilight table burst into overwhelming  
applause . When it was over she called out " Azara , Kit " . He  
was Saxon born for he had bright blue eyes and extremely blond  
hair . He pulled out a crystal . He was the first Sunset , the  
Sunset table burst into applause . She then called out " Carbi ,  
Zena " she had light brown hair that reached past her knees in  
waves of ripples and light gray eyes . She swept over to the hat  
and pulled out a goblet . She was in Stargazer . The Stargazer  
table burst into applause for her , they were big tough looking  
brutes . She then called out " Desa , Carlos " he was a Spanish  
boy with deep black hair and cheery eyes . He rushed forward and  
pulled out a sword . He was the first of the Sunrise house . The  
Sunrise house looked like the kind of house I should be in . They  
all looked super friendly , and quite decent . Then there was  
" Eada ,Collion " who was put in Stargazer , then " Edda , Carla "  
who was also put into Stargazer . Then there was" Garct , Tual "  
who was put into Sunrise . Then there was " Granger , Ceres " she  
was put into Sunrise . Then " Jackel , Juma " who was put into  
Twilight . Then there was" Luma , Dame " who was put into Sunset . Then there was me . " Lady Gelena MaGonagall " I walked in my sweeping robes of silver to the middle of the room .I reached into the hat and pulled out a Golden hilted sword . The Sunrise table burst over with applause . I joined the table . I sat down beside Ceres . " You're a lady , why didn't you tell me  
? " " I am a daughter of a fellow professor that Lady Morgana  
knows . " Then there was " Malfoy , Lesidhe " who was a short boy with blue eyes and almost silvered colored hair . He ended pulling a goblet out . Finally the last name was called Zapes , Zhane who joined us . Morgana took the stool and the hat and put them up and came back . " I have a few announcements to make , before you eat . " " First you can not go off the school yards . " " Second , you shall have to throw away all Gob Pellets for they are on the list of restricted items now . If you want to check the list  
it is available in Mr. Tal's office . The list now includes 670  
items that are restricted . Third, all perfects please visit your  
head of the house for the password to your house before you leave  
. And please lead the first years to their dorms . Now let the  
feast begin . " She swept her arm , and a feast appered . We dug  
into a magnificent feast , that included all sorts of treats .  
Soon we were finished , we were very tired . We had spent five  
hours here . We all stood up when Morgana did . Four people  
appeared , each with a silver P on their hats . A boy drew us all  
together , he was tall with sandy brown hair . He was calling out  
" First year Sunrises please follow me " . He lead us to a great  
black marble staircase . He led us up it , then he led us through  
a corridor decorated with tapestries of all colors . They  
all portrayed scenes of the sun rising . He led us to one with a star  
still in it's left corner on the left side of the hall . He  
lifted the tapestry to reveal a painting it said " Xanth, what do  
you want ? " " I have got the First Years . " The painting was of  
a old crabby looking man without a single hair on his head or his  
old grizzled face . " What's the password then , boy? Well Speak  
up! Don't mumble it to me , I'm not exactly young anymore . I was  
born 500 years ago. Do you think I can still understand mumbling?"  
Xanth then spoke up " The password is (Pot-Bellied Pig ) . " "  
Well done! Xanth I could actually hear you ! " The painting was  
about to say more but Xanth let the tapestry drop over his painting , so  
he couldn't say anymore . He led us in and pointed to two  
staircases and said " The left one is the boys , the right one is  
the girls. Now up to bed and good dreams " . He went up the left  
one and was soon out of view . Ceres and I went up the right one  
alone for the other girls were lingering downstairs talking about  
their day . " So is this supposed to be the best house ? " I  
asked her . " Actually it is " . We then went into a open room  
with five beds awaiting their owners . We both chose two beds  
that were quite near . We changed into our nightgowns and brushed  
our teeth and laid down . I did not have a good dream , but a bad  
dream of a woman pleading to a man to spare a boy's life and mine.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Mountain Top Academy Part 2  
  
Deticated to : Dillon Glover ( my best friend )  
  
I woke up with a start , the woman's screams still ringing  
in my ears . Who was this dream woman who kept haunting my dreams  
? Was she real , or was she what dreams were made of ? I looked  
up at the ceiling it was not familiar it was plain stone like a  
castle's . Mine at home was black with glow in the dark stars . I  
relized then that I was at Mountain Top Academy . All the  
memories of the former night came flying back to me , I got up  
and got dressed . I went downstairs and left Ceres still asleep  
in her bed . Xanth was waiting for me " your professor  
McGonagall's of Hogwarts daughter ? " " Why do you wish to know ,  
Xanth , " I replied in a cold voice . " No reason except she was  
one of the only people this century to accomplish becoming an  
Animagus . " I snorted " what are you laughing at , it is no  
joking matter . " " You know what Xanth I think of you as quite  
pompous . " He stood quite rigid with anger , I rushed off before  
he could give me an detention . I was so angry I ran straight  
into something quite solid , I looked up it was Carlos . He gave  
me a slight nervous lopsided smile and said " sorry I wasn't  
watching where I was going . " " Neither was I . " " Is that  
Xanth dude bugging you ? " " Dude ? " " Oh yeah , your from  
England aren't you ? " " Yes , I am from England . " " Dude means  
man , it is a slang term for someone cool . " " Oh how utterly  
interesting , may we talk while I wait for my friend , Ceres ? "  
" Of course . " We sat stood there for about fifteen minutes when  
she came down the stairs . " What took you so long Ceres ? " "  
Gelena , I was tired I pulled an allnighter , I'm not used to  
them . " Carlos laughed under his breath , " well I'm starving so  
lets go down to the feast room , shall we ladies . " " So thats  
what the dinning area is called here , it's called the great hall  
in England . " " How odd , well lets get going . " Apparently  
Carlos's stomach ruled his mind . We followed some older students  
down to the feast room . We were very quiet , today we were to  
start classes . That meant we were going to have to find our way  
around the school ( Carlos said this would be no problem he would  
just ask one of his brothers where to go ) . We soon found out  
that Carlos was the middle child of a very large family of  
brothers and sisters . He had five older brothers and five  
younger sisters . By the name of ( in order ) ; Alexander ,  
Alexis , John , James , Skylar , Carlos , Jena , Maria ,  
Alexandria , Gwen , and Rowena . All of them with dark black hair  
and cheery black eyes . He was not to keen on the subject " we  
would problay be billowing in riches if I didn't have so many  
brothers and sisters , " he said quite darkly . " Listen your  
lucky and least you have a dad . Sometimes I think my mother  
can't see me ,it's like she sees right through me . And you were  
not raised by a man most of the time that was not even related to  
you . " " Who was this man ? " Asked Carlos eagerly , he really  
was entranced by the way the British acted at least the wizards .  
" Serveus Snape , he works at Hogwarts he is quite nice when you  
are on his good side . But you never want him to hate you ,  
terrible things will happen if he hates you . " I said shaking my  
dark flaming hair out of my face , I made sure my scar wasn't  
showing . " You know Gelena , that you have odd eyes , " said  
Carlos apparently trying to keep the conversation going . " I do  
not ! " Blue eyes with a violet cornea around them is weird . "  
Remarked Ceres , " so what if I got my dead dad's eyes . " We  
then arrived in the feast room , all the teachers were sitting at  
a great long ebony table . I noticed now that the ceiling showed  
a very detailed map of all the stars in the sky , in both  
hemispheres . The house tables were all made out of oak , we sat  
down at the sunrise one . To our surprise , the plates that had  
been empty before we had sat down filled with all sorts of food .  
Carlos mumbled something like " good service , " as he dug in .  
In the middle of breakfast , our scheldes were passed out . All  
of ours were the same , our first class was transfiguration . The  
second was potions , then herbatlogy , after that defense against  
the dark arts , and after that charms , and the last one was  
history of magic . " Oh great , now I'm sure we're going to get  
homework . I noticed Ceres was beaming , she apparently loved  
school , and problay liked homework even better . We found our  
way to transfiguration quite quickly mainly because of Alexander  
. We went into the classroom , it was very sunny and it had it's  
walls lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books . It  
had very high windows on the outer wall so the sunlight would  
pour in . And at the bottoms of the windows were torch brackets ,  
with torches in them ready to be lit in case needed on a rainy  
day . The teacher sat in the very front of the room behind a  
black marble desk . Behind him was a quite large blackboard , he  
lifted his head to look up . He had sort of darkish green eyes ,  
and black hair tipped blond . He grinned at the sight of us and  
said in a very happy tone " sit down students , sit down . " He  
was praticully beaming at us , mainly because we were the first  
ones here . Soon the rest of the class appeared , and the bell  
rang . " Students , I wish upon you each that you do well here at  
Mountain Top Academy . As some of you know I am the head of your  
house , this means I expect you to act like mature young adults .  
My name is Professor Glover anyways we Sunrises need to win the  
house cup this year , we have not won it now in ten years . That  
is the longest that we have ever went without winning , since the  
this school was founded thirteen years ago . We won the first  
three , and then Stargazer took over . Remember we must beat them  
, and another matter in question is the Quidditch cup . First  
years are not allowed their own brooms , so do not even try to  
smuggle one in under my nose . Because it just doesn't work .  
Anyways please support our house at all times , that includes the  
middle of a quidditch match . Anyways this class is not to be  
tooken lightly , any messing around in my class and you shall be  
permanently removed from this class . Transformation is a very  
dangerous magic , it is quite tricky . We shall begin very simple  
, you shall turn a match into a needle . " The speech went on and  
on , finally he gave us our matches . Only Ceres and I  
accomplished it , I only accomplished it because I was taught  
that spell by my mother when I was three . We made our way down a  
darkly lit corridor that led to the potions classroom . The class  
was held in the very bottom of the school in the old cellar .  
When we entered the classroom it was dark and it seemed very  
haunted , lit by only candles we could only see shadows where a  
figure sat behind a desk . We sat down with the rest of our class  
at the tables that were stern across the room . They had seats  
for three Carlos , Ceres , and I sat down at one . When the bell  
rang the figure came out of the shadows . The teacher was a witch  
with long black hair and bright flashing green eyes . She wore  
robes of black along with a black billowing cloak . She was tall  
, and she looked very strong in magic . She spoke then to us in  
barely a whisper , but we all strained to hear what she said . "  
So you are the new first years . I expect you all to behave in my  
classroom , there is to be no fooling around . Potions are what  
you might not consider magic , but I do not expect you to know  
what it feels like yet . To have all your senses tooken over by  
one , to have the potion flowing through your bloodstream . To  
see the beauty of a shimmering caldron , no your to young to see  
it all . Way to young , you see by the time you leave here in  
seven years . I expect you to feel that feeling , to see the  
beauty and the magic of it all . If you are not a bunch of idiots  
like I usually have to teach , I shall teach you Bottle Fame ,  
Brew Glory , and even Stopper Death . " She stopped her small  
speech , and looked around the classroom and spoke again " My  
name is Professor Baxter . " Her class was defintly hard , but  
luckily I had cornered Snape into teaching me a few potions a few  
summers ago . And I understood what she was saying , it was quite  
challenging . We were eager to leave the classroom after all that  
had happened . She had even given us homework , on the first day  
! Our next class was herbatlogy , we made our way across school  
grounds to the greenhouses . We waited outside for a few minutes  
, soon the rest of the class came to . Five minutes later the  
door opened and we were led inside by a tall lady in green robes  
. She smiled at all of us , apparently she was very bubbly . We  
took our places at tables with with large tray on them , seated  
for three once again . She looked up at us all again she had  
turquoise eyes and blond hair and said . " Welcome to herbatlogy  
, this is the study of the plants of the wizarding world . I hope  
you all do well at it , this class does not require magic but  
state and logic of the mind . You shall see all the wonders of  
the strange and mysterious plant world , and will be given a  
chance to study it all . My name is Professor Shane , please be  
careful in this greenhouse . This house contains some very rare  
specimens , I don't want you touching anything that I don't give  
you permission to touch . The only rule in here is that you  
behave your selves and listen to what I say . If you do that you  
shall pass this class with flying colors , if you don't you don't  
want to know what will happen to you . She droned on and on and  
on until she suddenly stopped . The bell was ringing we heard her  
mutter " stupid bell . " We rushed out of the greenhouse and back  
to the castle , and up the stairs to go find defense against the  
dark arts . We found it eventually and we were ten minutes late .  
The teacher was already talking when we opened the door , he was  
a tall , evil looking man and was sitting on his desk . He said  
in a very silky voice , " sit down at any desk . As I was saying  
my name is Professor Baker . I will be teaching you defense  
against the dark arts as long as I remain here . " He pretty much  
told us the same things as everyone else had . His class was only  
one thing cool . He showed us his dark arts detectors and told us  
a legend about Hogwarts . The legend was about the chamber of  
secrets , he even said that he had once went there . He gave us  
no classwork or homework and even said goodbye to us when the bell  
rang . The next class was level above us , we were going to  
charms ." John said that it was very hard , to pass in charms . "  
" I doubt it , he probley was just putting you on , " mumbled  
Ceres . We got there it was taught by a short , mean tempered  
witch by the name of Professor Denar . She had flaming red hair  
and dancing blue eyes . " You students will not get away with  
anything in this class . " She roared , we found out that she was  
the head of Stergazer . The class was nothing short of torture ,  
she even yelled at me for yawning . " What a ( thing that rhymes  
with witch and it's not ditch )" said Carlos in a cold voice . "  
Carlos ! , " squealed Ceres ." You shouldn't say that about a  
professor , " frankly I agreed with him . She had given us a  
three roll of parchment essay for homework to be handed in next  
week . We walked our way down the hall to history of magic , it  
was not taught by a ghost like at Hogwarts . It was taught by a  
short little man by the name of Professor Pendergraph . He was  
nice enough , after the class we rushed downstairs for dinner .  
We had not went to lunch we were worried that we would not get to  
our defense against the dark arts lesson in time . The meal never  
ever tasted better , we pigged out . So it went for nearly two  
months , we couldn't believe we had already been at Mountain Top  
Academy for that long . Who really could , tonight there was a  
Halloween feast to be held . We were in our history of magic  
class . It was quite boring we sunk into a deep stupor , every  
time he droned on and on like this . Even Ceres could not stifle  
her yawns . Finally the bell rang mad we were free to go . We  
praticully ran down the staircases to the feast room and we  
finally got there . It was decorated with real live bats and  
cobwebs , all the teachers were wearing black . The feast was the  
best we had yet and after we started going back to the dorms . We  
went into the common room to meet a frantic girl . " Whats wrong  
, Sene . " asked Carlos in a kind voice . " Oh it's your brother  
John I can't find him ! "" What do you mean you can not find him  
! " " I haven't seen him all day , I have not seen him since  
yesterday . " She was praticully wailing her eyes out by now . "  
Okay when was the last time you saw him ? " " He was sneaking  
down to the kitchens , to get some snacks . " Carlos looked at me  
and I looked back at him . He said in a quiet voice " we need to  
tell Professor Glover . " I nodded and said " since he is the  
head of the house he should be near . " Carlos just nodded , we  
went and opened the portrait hole and slipped through outside  
into the corridor . We wondered around in the corridor for about  
a half an hour when we spotted a door . We knocked on it and  
heard Professor Glover's voice drift out into the corridor " who  
is it ? " Carlos spoke up " sir there is a problem . " Professor  
Glover stuck his head out the door and said " what in the world  
are you talking about . " Then he saw our faces ever so grave . "  
What has happened , is everyone all right ? " So we told him  
about John and him being missing . " Go back to your dorms , I  
need to speak to the headmaster about this . " He rushed off and  
we headed back to our dorms , with Carlos ever so worried . We  
sat down in the arm chairs beside the fire . " Maybe he just got  
lost , " said Ceres trying to clam Carlos down . " That's not  
very likely Ceres , John is a expert at secret passages ,  
especially here . " He looked up at her , his eyes dark and now  
haunted had lost their cheer . We stayed there till midnight ,  
then we went up to bed . The next morning all the teachers looked  
very worried . Carlos had lost all the color in his face .  
Morgana stood up , she rarely ever made announcements , her face  
was very grave . " A student has gone missing , I would  
appreciate it greatly , if some student had any information to  
give us . The student is John Desa ," apparently John was very  
popular because a lot of people let out a loud gasp of fear . " I  
stress that no one goes outside of their common rooms after dark  
from now on , and the teachers will be protrolling the halls .  
That is all . " We had a quick breakfast , and rushed up the  
stairs for transformation . When we got there , Professor Glover  
was pacing around in circles . He looked up and gave us a slight  
worried smile , and sat down at his desk . " Sir , what do you  
think happened to my brother ? " " Carlos , I don't know I just  
don't know . . . . . " He shook his head and smiled a faint smile  
. The rest of the class than entered , all of them loud and  
talking about John . They all looked at Professor Glover , all of  
them worried about John . " There is nothing to worry about ."  
But we could tell he was lying . He would not tell us anything  
more . We asked Professor Baxter next , she smiled her evil smile .  
She was even more creepy now , then she was the first time we had  
ever saw her . " John is probalay dead , " is what she told us .  
She turned her back on us to stur a potion . She ignored us for  
the rest of the class , she just wrote our homework up on the  
board and sat down behind her desk . She had to be the cause ,  
the way she was acting . She knew something , she knew his  
whereabouts . Carlos and Ceres were just looking at me , " She  
knows where he is . " 


End file.
